world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
120214wohvets
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board WOHVETS. CURRENT galactoidArrival CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: jacks back CAA: Okay. It looks like Rilset and Ryspor haven't joined. CAA: Dammit Doir. CAA: I was going to break it to them gently. CGA: fyi CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: I'm sorry, uh, what... CGA: totally fuckin called it CURRENT taciturnContagiphone CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: + Pleasant. CURRENT aestheticChitin CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: water the shell !?!?!?! CURRENT carewornAstro1ogist CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: shit CAA: So yeah. Lily came back to us yesterday after some sort of Fantastic Thanksgiving Adventure ™ yesterday with Null's robot eyes. CCA: :/ CAC: D:<= CAA: Talking about a green eyed "heartthrob" (retch) who gave everyone presents and talked with file extensions. CTC ceased responding to memo. CCA: what a dick CGA: yeah apparently the noobs went on some crazy adventure in thanksgiving land and jack was wooing all the ladies CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: ugh CAC: D:<=D:<= CGA: they all think hes some charismatic good guy CAA: Yeah. But okay. Let's not go into "End of the World" mode yet. CAC: couldn't be easy CAC: could it CCA: oh dear... CAA: With his time powers, he could have killed us all already if he just wanted us all dead. CGA: probably just wants to toy with us CGA: or maybe he lost his time powers CCA: Maybe hes all about passice agfesiveness now? CAA: So either he can't yet, or he wants to keep us alive, or we're beneath his notice. Or he's toying with us. CAA: Either way we've got time. CURRENT taciturnContagion CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: Charismatic good guy? CCA: well, when I had met him in the dream bubble, he had seemed to be less aggressive?... CTC ceased responding to memo. CGA: bullshit CCA: wait but how did he come back? CGA: it was an act or something CAA: Don't know yet. CAA: We have very little information. CCA: Kids these days... CGA: we need to warn the kids CAA: Beau, have you seen him on the ark lately? Did he seem like he was up to anything? I know he's gone now, but I mean in the last week or two? CAA: Or have you been avoiding him? CCA: I could try talking to Rubi and Miloko, see what they know... CAC: I can like CAC: try talking to Merry CCA: And, sorry to say Sami, but I haven't seen him for a while. I don't think we've been in the same room for a while... CAC: he has some sort of like CAC: sway with them I think? CAA: Yeah. I figured you might not. CGA: oh, hey, maenam, by the way, you ok? CGA: you kinda ran off CTC: well. This is less scary than the big news I was told to be in here for. CAA: Really? You're not scared of Jack being back? After how many of us he killed before? CAA: I mean we always knew it was a possibility he would find a way back, but I thought we would have more time. CCA: But we worked so FUCKING HARD to beat him CAC: all I know is that if I sea that buoy again Im carping him a new basshole CAC: flounder CAA: No, Maenam, hang on. We don't want to give him a REASON to come after us again. CGA: no, we shouldnt fight him CTC: If his returning was a threat, I assure you the Oracle would have dealt with him by now. CAA: Like I said. Right now he's not targeting us. CTC: Though I've not spoken with her, I doubt this wasn't foreseen. CAC: =:\ CAA: Would she have though, Meouet? You know things between she and Jack are kind of....complicated. CGA: yeah it was pretty obvious he wasnt staying down for good CAC: fuckin psychic bullshit CAC: like how the shell did he come back though? CGA: same plan as last time? bullshit with that hack to break the game, if we have to fight? CTC: I've said my piece. I've got a horrible child to fend off and a confusing one to bond with. CCA: Yeah this blows. -- CURRENT taciturnContagion CTC disconnects -- CGA: oh, seeya CTC: (( except not really cause lol)) CTC ceased responding to memo. CCA: bye CCA: oh CCA: she lef. CCA: t CGA: someone needs to warn ryspor and rilset, though CAA: Yeah. I will. CGA: ugh, cant get in contact with ryspor CAA: What Maenam said earlier was part of why I wanted to have this memo. CGA: mustve lost his phone or something CAC: =:? CAC: about how he like came back? CAA: We need to all agree on a course of action here. Meouet COULD be right. She *is* a Seer, and I'm pretty sure Libby wants this session to be successful, and she would've forseen it. CAA: Well that part too. But the part about you wanting to carve him a new asshole was the big part. We need to agree how to deal with this. CCA: I think she meant "carping him a new basshole"... CAC: recon CAA: Yeah. Exactly. CCA: I mean, ONE of the kids HAD to have seen what happened? CAA: It's most important we find out as much as we can before we take ANY action. CGA: well, libby knew about jack last time and she did, uh, jack shit CAA: Prepare for the worst, but let's not attack him or put him on the defensive until we know he's after us again. CAC: fucking chewed me out too CCA: heheh CAC: kinda a bitch move CAA: Yeah, but she didn't have as much chance to interfere with him, Doir. He's been stuck on her ark for five years. CGA: also: ripped my daughters eyes out. lets not forget that part. CGA: having him on the ark at all was dangerous CGA: remember the ai in the box idea? CAC: could it be like some sort of computery stuff? CAC: or like CCA: Whats up with Twinksnand eyes? CAC: maybe a lifeydude did something to him? CAA: I don't know. CCA: ((hue)) CGA: any superhuman ai, or even a normal particularly manipulative person, could get them to release them from the box. i bet libby herself did it. CAA: I guess we could ask the kids who went to the Thanksgivingy thing. CGA: or he tricked one of the kids CAA: For more information. CAA: Recon, like Nate suggested. CGA: we got new life players, right? CAA: And... CAA: ...I might try pestering him directly. CCA: all of out life player sare dead though CAA: I haven't decided yet. CGA: nah, sami CGA: ill do it CCA: *our CAC: O:>= CAC: ehh, revival seems like the sort of thing that'd be out of new players leagues though CAC: yeah let Doir do it CAA: Oh, I don't think the new players DID it. CCA: So brave, both of you. CAA: I just think maybe they saw something. CAA: Or that there are clues we didn't get. CCA ceased responding to memo. CAA: Lily did say he didn't look like a twink. That could be a place to start. CAA: Maybe someone prototyped him into a sprite? But I think she would've recognized a sprite, too. CCA: Possession? CAA: Also possible. Could've done something like Aura did with Scarlet. CAC: maybe its a crazy other version of Jack? CAA: Although Scarlet looks like Scarlet now. CCA: Beau is that a thing Ghosts can do? CCA: possess stuff? CAA: Huh. I invited Kate but she's still not here. I had hoped she would show up. I know she's going to be particularly on edge given how he messed with her about Timey stuff. CAA: I'll have to message her personally later, when I message Rilset. CCA: I doubt it. j mean, if you could do that, you could just possess your corpse... CAA: ...Seriad....that's not really an option for Beau. CGA: oh, yeah, possess your own dead body CCA: ...Oh. Oh right. CGA: so you can be a rotting corpse CAA: I guess he could've possessed your body though. :( CGA: maybe he just hacked a new body CCA: 0u0 CAC: too many questions CAA: I have to admit part of the reason I'd like to know how Jack came back is that it would be REALLY nice if we could do the same thing for Beau. CAA: Assuming it wasn't something horrifying. CAA: But it's also important to know just so we know what the deal with Jack is. CGA: yeah who the fuck cares about the deets on how he revived lets find out 1. how and 2. what his plans are CAA: So yeah, if anyone finds anything out, let me know. CCA: thats not out of the possibikity realm. Hacks are bullshit in this game anyways. CAA: Okay, but do we actually want to contact him? CAC: doir you literally like just said who cares about how and then asked how =>:\ CGA: you know what i mean CAA: Or do we want to avoid drawing his attention? CAA: Maybe he's got more important things on his mind right now than us. CGA: ill contact that son of a bitch CAA: Right, but that's what I'm saying. CAA: Should you? CGA: probably CAA: You contacting him will remind him of our existence. CGA: i think he knows considering he just met our kids CAC: he lived on the same ship as us for 5 years CGA: and lily is just like me CAA: Yeah, but he didn't have the ability to kill us at the time. CAA: He might have plans right now that take precedent. CAA: ...god, Lily really *is* a lot like you. CGA: yeah CAA: I think she's thinking of boning him, Doir. CAA: You should probably stop her from doing that. CGA: yeah CGA: yeah CAC: speaking of CAC: D:>= CAC: what's the plan for anyone who is swayed to his side? CAA: Ughh. I don't know. CGA: i think she got the idea from my panicky crying yelling CGA: er, the idea that 'hes terrible dont bone him' CAA: I don't want to end up fighting our own kids. CAA: But Null was on his side and she never turned on us. CAA: Even though I suspect he eventually turned on her. :( CAA: Well, "on his side" might be the wrong term. CAA: She was involved with him. I don't know if she was actually on his "team" per se. CCA: I... CAA: He didn't consult her about his actions and she didn't do things just because he told her to do them. CGA: if his goals align with ours, ie us winning the game, we might as well pretend to all be on his side CAA: -_- CGA: what? i dont want my kids to die. CAC: D:<= CAA: I would be very nervous about the idea of him being "on our side." But I really don't want to fight him again. CGA: we pretend to be on libbys side for that reason all the time! CAA: If we can find a way to not fight him again, I'm for it. CAA: I don't PRETEND to be on Libby's side, Doir. CGA: oh CCA: Or we can trust no one. Win this. And do... whatever comes next. CGA: yeah im in favor of just wingin it CAA: That's probably a good idea. Everyone has their own agenda. We made the mistake of trusting Scarlet as long as we did and we saw what happened to Ryspor. CAA: Damn, where is he anyway? CGA: or rilset and kate?? CGA: i chatted w/ ryspor the other day CGA: hes fine, im sure. CAC: maybe Jack happened? CCA: Besides, you guys are gods. CGA: meouet would have said something. CAA: Kate's always busy these days. And Rilset is probably making kissy noises over the phone with Scarlet. CCA: Dying is only mostly a problem CAA: Gods can be killed, Seriad. :( CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: I can vouch for that... CCA: :< CAC: deicide CAA: But that's a fair point. Other than Seriad, all of us are probably safe from Jack just stabbing us in the dark. CAA: Our kids aren't. But we are. CGA: wow CAA: But it's not like he can't find ways to make us hate being alive. *I'll* be the one to vouch for that. CAC: whale at least were all like CAC: chillin with our kids and stuff CAA: Let's see if we can get the kids god tiered quick. CAA: Maybe cheat. CAA: Look for shenanicite. CGA: yeah, but isnt cheating bad? CCA: We are talking about Jack here GA... CGA: like, its about the journey, yo CCA: cheating is for losers CCA: no offense. CCA: ((wait Doir, crap im used to memos being ooc)) CAC: Doir you hacked us to help win against Jack the first time! CGA: which broke skaia CCA: but that was cheatinf for the sake of everyone CAA: Also, I'm pretty sure at this point that my entire existence might be cheating. CGA: look, all im sayin is, i learned a lot during the past 5 years about taking the long route CAC: you guys are looking at this all wrong CAC: in the woods, there's no such thing as cheating CAC: there's living and there's dying CCA: None of this even matrers, we'll probably just FUCK UP again. CGA: yeah seriad, but the point is to try not to fuck up CCA: matters even CAA: Yeah, I'm with Nate. This stopped being a game when Dean died. Now we're talking about survival. But I take the point that the short route to power has costs. CGA: lets at least not give anyone henshin pens CAC: everything has a cost CAC: the slow road is time CCA: I bet youve been passing them around like candy CAA: Yeah. And time is something Jack has always had more of than we do. CAA: Except for Kate maybe. CGA: no CAA: I don't think this session's time players have any idea what they're doing yet though. CGA: i hope he hasnt just made a beeline for kate and killed her already CAA: Oh god. I hadn't thought of that... CAA: ...she's the one who dealt him the deathblow. She probably *would* be the top on his revenge list, if he wanted revenge. CAC: wouldnt we get one of those messages about her being dead tho? CAA: Oh. Yeah. Maenam's got a point. CAC: hacks CGA: those were turned off, remember? CAA: But he could have nabbed her. CGA: like we didnt get one for dean CAA: What do you mean? I thought we did. CGA: or vejant or pellok CAA: We got one for Meouet when she god tiered. CGA: did we? CCA: maybe they arent DEAD CAC: like maybe we didnt get one because Jack used them in that creepy temple place CCA: Yeah no, theyre probabky dead. CAC: ):>= CGA: maybe those messages werent a part of the game, jack was just sendin them out cause he was a dick CGA: like the hunger games CAA: Yeah, okay, I guess that's possible. CAC: either way, assume mia is kia CAA: I'm sure Meouet would've told us though. And would've been more upset. CCA: Maybs CAA: I don't think anything ever happened between those two, but I know she cared about Kate at least a little. CAA: And I think she would've mentioned Ryspor too even though I don't think she liked him much. CAA: As for Rilset... CAA: ...the fact that Scarlet hasn't gone on a murder spree across the universe tells me he's probably okay. CAC: a shame too CAA: But we should still probably warn him. Jack might be looking to take care of the "competition." CAC: or we could not CGA: yeah they killed ryspor that one time CGA: also, she like, mutilated jossik? CGA: though she might be pissed if we dont tell them CAA: Yeah. Okay. Fair enough. Rilset is more on Scarlet's side than ours these days. And Scarlet's on no one's side but her own. CAA: But yeah, we don't want to aggro her any more than we want to aggro Jack. CCA: I fhink the jossik mutilator was a doferent Libby. wasnt it? CGA: no, that was scarlet CAA: Technically that *was* a different Scarlet. This Scarlet is technically Aura. But I think that technicality is irrelevant. I don't think there's any of Aura left in Scarlet, and I think she took all of the old Scarlet into herself. CCA: oh I thouht you meant the Libby that killed Kikate and Jossik CAA: Oh. CGA: no, that was like, mermaid her CGA: except mermaid twinks are actually monsters CCA: All of these selves are getting confusing CGA: yeah i dont blame you this crap was so long ago CAA: Okay. So we're agreed though, right? We don't aggro Jack, we don't aggro Scarlet, and we try to get more information. CCA: k CAA: And we drop all remaining thoughts that this might be a cakewalk where we speedrun the kids through their worlds safely. CGA: what about getting really drunk CAA: We stay on guard. CAA: And I would also really suggest that if the kids try to go off on their own adventures in the future, at least one or two of us go with them. CCA: i remember my drunk phase CGA: maybe next time they should invite us CCA: So lame CAC: maybe we shouldn't split up CAA: What do you mean? CAC: like no, little side quest bullshit CGA: yeah fuck the thanksgiving and halloween parties CGA: wait can we do christmas tho CAC: the more groups we have, the smaller each one is CGA: i mean i kind of want to kill santa again CAA: Hmm. I don't know. Those seem to have important prizes sometimes that have saved our asses....my piccolo made me able to be a capable Witch a lot sooner than I would've been without it. CAA: But I think you've got a point about too many groups stretching us too thin. CAA: What do you think about the idea of, once we finish the worlds we're on, switching to two teams? CGA: why do we even do teams in the first place CGA: like holy shit isnt it a *much* better idea to have only one big group CAC: not really CAA: There are thirty of us. Managing that many people at once would be difficult. CAC: the less groups we have, the slower the overall pace is CAA: Well maybe not quite thirty. CAA: But yeah, there's that too. CAA: Two teams are twice as fast as one team. CGA: true CAA: Three teams are three times as fast as one team, but only like 50% again as fast as two teams. CGA: maybe we should have a smaller group of less combat-oriented people staying in a safe place like the astrolabe to do recon CAA: Combat isn't the only thing that happens out in these worlds. CGA: i tried to put it politely CAC: pfft. I'm one of the best fighters and the best at recon by far CAA: And we don't want to let the softer among us get complacent. They might get forced into situations where they need to harden up. CGA: lets get all of the useless people out of the way CCA: Equal diplomats and fighters CGA: no CCA ceased responding to memo. CGA: we need balanced teams CAA: By "useless" people, are you talking about the kids? Because I think a lot of them are going to be really powerful once they have time to learn what they're doing. CGA: if a team is half faces and half fighters, the fighters cant defend all those faces CCA: thats what I mean? CGA: have you met these kids? half of them are nervous wrecks! CCA: wait what? CAA: Yeah, but that's something you can get past with immersion. CAA: Like look at Milly--yeah, she's timid, but she's a Maid of Rage. That girl's going to be a holy terror once she starts believing in herself. CCA: yeah ny conversation with Mahtah was kind of awkward CAC: or a fucking timebomb CAC: Merry is awesome! CGA: yeah and im sorry but my kids have my genes so theyre fucking idiots CAC: and Milly is also awesome! CAA: Mahtah? I haven't met Mahtah I don't think. CAA: Is she your daughter, Seriad? CCA: mhm CAA: Oh, I haven't talked to Merrow either. CAA: Actually I haven't talked to any of the kids who aren't on my team. I can't even get in touch with Jackjack. :( CAA: I'm starting to get worried. Is he on any of your teams? CAC: pfft. I only seen like two of the kids that are here CCA: nnnnope CAC: and one was already dead when I arrived CGA: wow CCA: haha yeah CAA: Oh god. Really? CCA: the Eric kid CAA: I had no idea your team was having such trouble! CAC: it not so much trouble as it is separating the wheat from the chaff CAC: plus less asshole to worry about CAA: I guess it's good you guys ended up on that team then. You and Rilset are some of the best fighters we've got, and it sounds like they need it. Plus having a healer like Seriad on their side to keep them from injuring themselves... CAC: hah CAA: Whose kid was Eric? CAC: rilset already tried killing one of the little shits CAA: What? CAA: Goddammit Rilset. CGA: maybe we need some more mentally stable people over there CAC: don't worry, I'll handle it CGA: dont fight him CGA: who did he try to kill CCA: Dani seemed to care aout him CAA: Yeah....you're tough, Nate, but he's pretty tough too. And we have no idea what sorts of things Scarlet's been teaching him. CAC: don't worry, when I stike, it'll already be over CAC: *strike CGA: no CGA: do not fight him CAC: I'm a hunter, remember, I wait for my prey CCA: And I'll be watching... CGA: scarlet will kill you CAA: Hey. Don't attack him either! Like I said, we don't want Scarlet on our case, and he's still technically on our side. At least until she tells him not to be. CGA: yo ryspor talked shit about rilset like once offhandedly and scarlet killed him CCA: Scarlet is p cool though. CGA: no seriad god CAA: -_- I used to think so too. Until she used me to kill Ryspor. CGA: are you even paying attention CAA: Or used me to get Beau to kill Ryspor. CAC: I don't need to fight him to win, hope is pretty versatile at fucking with people CAA: Just be careful Nate. CCA: But she was nice the ONE TIME I talked to her That sounds really dumb as I type it... CAA: She's always nice to me, too, Seriad. CAC: careful is my third middle name CAA: She's a very nice person! Until she decides you're more useful to her dead than alive. CGA: and jack was just super nice to a bunch of our kids doesnt mean he is actually nice CGA: rule 1 of this game is 'twinks are fucking insane and dont care about your well-being' CAA: Sigh. CGA: you cant say im wrong CAA: I think Libby really is trying to do our best for us. She's just not too fussed if we have to go through hell to get to the point that's "best" for us. And also not too concerned with telling us why she's letting things happen. CGA: she ripped my daughters fucking eyes out CGA: like, yeah, it was probably some seer crap for her own good, but what the hell man CGA: dick move CAA: I never said she was a nice person, Doir. CAA: But I think in the long term she really is looking out for our best interests. Even if it means hurting us in the short term. CGA: eh, ill accept it CGA: so CGA: what do we do now CAC: prepare CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: yes... CAA: Yeah. And get our affairs in order. If he does start taking us out, we don't know which of us is going first. CAA: If any of us have any plans that we're trying to accomplish, maybe try setting them up so they'll keep going even if we don't survive. CAC: we should check in once a day CAA: Yeah. That's a good idea. CAA: Beau, would you mind being Mission Control? CAA: You're probably the safest of any of us, so to speak. CCA: Yeah! CAA: So you're in a great position to coordinate. CGA: we need code names CCA: I suppose it's all I can do to help, so I can do that... CGA: you can address me as eagle one CGA: seriad- been there, done that CGA: nate is currently doing that CAC: not gonna happen CCA: Doir this is serious... CGA: sami is it happened once in a dream CAA: Ew. CCA: Been one done CGA: maenam is if i had to pick a troll CAC: I wanna be skoll CCA: Hey fuck you! CGA: beau is eagle two CAC: D:>= CCA: that is the most innefficient and senseless code name system ever... CCA: Fuck you and your codenames CAA: -_- Why do we need codenames anyway? CCA: >:( CAA: Also, what do you mean "if I had to pick a troll?" You've been with two trolls, haven't you? CGA: did i miss anyone? CAA: Ryspor. And Kate. And Rilset. CGA: okay meouet can be 'id be lying if i said i hadnt thought about it' CAA: This is getting grosser and grosser. CAA: I'm pretty sure she's not into dudes, Doir. CCA: Oh CCA: OOOOHHHH CGA: good thing this dudes a lady CAC: neither am I CCA: You're talking about sec CCA: sex CAA: And not in the "Sami thinks she's a lesbian but it turns out she's just Beausexual" way. CAC: okray imma go like CAC: vomit now CGA: guys CGA: i was quoting parks and rec CGA: like cmon CGA: none of you? none of you at all? CCA: The hell is that? CCA: You meme loving fuck. CAA: Now there's a good codename for Doir. CAA: "Meme loving fuck." CGA: trashbaby memelord CCA: Heheheh CCA: Im flattered to have a whole sexuality to myself, I am going to go and see what information I can get from the library... CAA: You know what else is a fine codename for Doir? "Doir." CCA: Have fun! CCA: Good luck all... CCA ceased responding to memo. CGA: seeya later alligator CAC: I'm partial to green words, myself CAA: Colors would get confusing pretty fast once we started dealing with two generations of troll. CGA: ryspor can be word machine CCA: No CAC: yes CGA: kate can be 'i mean, i wouldnt say no CGA: ' CGA: and rilset can be 'the creepiness is kind of hot' CGA: 'but otherwise nah' CAC: and now Im gonna vomit again CAC: you really wanna vomit? CAC: smell his breath CGA: i brush my teeth! CAC: I meant rilset CGA: also, do trolls vomit? i thought they were like horses CGA: oh eheheh CCA: :? CAC: =>:? CCA: How... I... Is this another one of your memes? CAC: water is that supposed to mean!? CAA: Well, on the bright side, it took this memo a lot longer to degenerate into abject silliness than normal. CAA: So I guess this is progress for us. CGA: well, horses cant vomit CGA: so... CGA: whatever, im drunk. court adjourned? CCA: Somewhere, a troll just attempted to vomit up his insides. CGA: starfish eat by vomitting up their stomachs CCA: Hardcore CAA: Okay, so in summation: Jack's back. Check in with Beau at regular intervals. But don't think that means we can't check in with one another, too. I've been meaning to get back in touch with those of you I've been drifting apart from anyway. CAA: Prepare for trouble. Get the kids to stay on guard. CAA: And let's hurry up and finish our worlds so we can combine into two big teams. CGA: kk CGA: sounds like a plan CAA: And finally: Don't aggro any twinks. CCA: Can do buck-a-roo CGA: well, im out CGA: seeya later alligators CGA ceased responding to memo. CCA: Same CCA: Bye!~~ CCA ceased responding to memo. CAA: Guess I'd better keep pestering Kate, Ryspor and Rilset. CAC: Ill try talkfin to Merry about stuff and see if he like, knows anyfin CAA: Maenam....is something going on between you and Doir? You seem kind of....I don't know, jumpy around him. CAC: water? CAC: I dont know what tuna your getting but Im perfectly fin CAA: If you say so. CAC: man, I look away for like, two minutes to do some maintainence on my ride and everyone scatters CAC: Im out too I think] CAC: later waterskaters! CAA: Sorry Nate. It was devolving into nonsense. Like it always does with us. =P CAC ceased responding to memo. CAA: If you want to talk more, I'm willing. But I don't know how much more there is to say on the matter. CAC: nah, I've got nothing, try not to die and stuff CAA: You too. CAC: talk to you later, maybe CAC ceased responding to memo.